


Failed lesson

by TakeMyUsernameAlready



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kissing, M/M, they are DUMBASSES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakeMyUsernameAlready/pseuds/TakeMyUsernameAlready
Summary: When two dumbasses try to teach some volleyball
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Failed lesson

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend of mine! Her drawing was so lovely I needed to write the little scene out. You can look at it here: https://twitter.com/miyaskas/status/1201893305992273922

When Kageyama and Hinata suggested to play with the latest volleyball team of Karasuno the new manager agreed happily. Everyone was excited because when can you say that you trained with pro players? The legendary freak duo nevertheless? So they met the new team on a Saturday afternoon in the old Karasuno gym. They sorted out two teams with Kageyama and Hinata on different sides.  
No one thought it would turn out like this when they finally started a game:

„You still can't spike a simple ball Hinata? What the hell have you been doing in Brazil? “  
„And you are still the insufferable King of the court? Didn't you learn anything Kageyama? “  
They were jabbing at each other the whole day but this got them moving. Both are stomping to the middle of the court until they are facing each other, the net dividing them like some solid barrier no one can overcome. Blue eyes staring into brown ones. Anger rolling over them, speeding up their heart beats. Heavy breathes, crunched up noses, balled fists, shaking with the effort to hold back.  
Suddenly Kageyamas hand is reaching out. Gripping Hinatas shirt hard until his knuckles turn white, twisting the fabric. He sharply pulls and Hinata has to cling to the net to not fall face first into it.  
„Finally got you right where I want you “, he whispers.  
With this he pulls one more time. Their lips crashing together. A soft gasp escapes Hinata but the surprise dissolves fast and he leans into the kiss. Returning it desperately. Neither of the two cared about the net still between them. It was their plan to show the others how a fight can destroy the moral of a team. That’s important to talk to each other and forming team spirit because it can be the key to winning a whole game. But they never thought the demonstration would get so heated. Also kissing for sure was not part of the plan but all at once there was this tension building up between them, drawing them together and it just felt right to do it. Not caring about who was watching them. In that moment it was just them. It felt like they were having a conversation through the kiss.  
„Damn I thought for a moment you would really hit me Bakayama“  
„You’re such a dumbass “  
„I hope we didn’t teach them to kiss their teammates! “  
„…. Did I tell you already that you are a dumbass, dumbass? " 

Until someone clears their throat behind them.   
„Uhm .. I don’t want to bother you but... well are we still playing? Oooor should we... just leave you two to it? “  
That breaks them apart, both blushing furiously. Kageyama is the first one to react.  
“Yeah let’s begin a new set. Hinata and me against a full team of yours. We will show you what happens when a setter and a spiker are perfectly connected.”  
Hinatas gaze snaps to Kageyamas face. He has this glint in his eyes, grinning excitedly. No trace of doubt. Kageyama let his gaze roam over Hinatas baffled face.  
It really is fun playing volleyball. With Hinata by his side they can take on the whole world together.  
  
Just wait. You will see.


End file.
